


Microblogging: This Media Contains Sensitive Content

by A Caffeinated Crisis (TabbbyWright)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: A bit of choking (on ignis tentacle), Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Consensual Sex, F/F, Light Masochism, M/M, Multi, Other, Tentacle Sex, Weird android dick stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbbyWright/pseuds/A%20Caffeinated%20Crisis
Summary: In the same vein as Microblogging, this is a collection of ficlets that are too small to post as their own work and that I don't plan to expand on, except these are all smutty to some degree or another.Please view the Index for information about each ficlet. Notes will display at the start of each chapter to warn for anything squicky!2: [Aoi/Aqua] Fascination and Communication3: [Takeru/Yusaku] Lose Yourself4: [Windy/Ryoken] Perhaps, Windy likes Ryoken. Maybe.5: [Ai/Yusaku] Sometimes you just have to buy an offmarket cock to pound your beloved with, but sometimes that's, uh, kinda tedious.





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> Light blood play, masochism and biting. Wholly consentacles though!

**1: Index**

**2: [Aoi/Aqua] Fascination and Communication**

> It's easier to be open with Aqua.

**3: [Takeru/Yusaku] Lose Yourself**

> To lose yourself in a person.

**4: [Windy/Ryoken] Some Kind of Something**

> Perhaps, Windy likes Ryoken. Maybe. 

**5: [Ai/Yusaku] Installation Procedure**

> Sometimes you just have to buy an offmarket cock to pound your beloved with, but sometimes that's, uh, kinda tedious.


	2. [Aoi/Aqua] Fascination and Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's easier to be open with Aqua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consensual tentacles here!

One would think that exploring your sexuality, your likes and dislikes, would be far from easy with a six armed tentacle monster, but as Aqua’s cool touch met Aoi’s bare skin, Aoi melted into it. This was easier than approaching Emma about her crush, this was easier than watching porn and hoping for  _ some _ kind of reaction, this was easier than talking to Miyu. 

“Aoi… you’re so soft…” 

The way Aqua said it was with fascination, with breathlessness. Aoi leaned into her touch, her face flushing as one of Aqua’s tendrils moved between her thighs, over her underwear, curious. 

“We aren’t built like this, you know.” Aqua said, a tendril slipping into her underwear, into her, “I’ve wondered why, sometimes.”

“Nn…” Aoi shivered at the cool sensation against the heat of herself, “You’re data, can’t you program new ignis?”

“Theoretically, but this…” Aqua pressed herself close to Aoi as the tendril pushed inside, “I like this, Aoi. I like connecting with you like this.” 

Aoi fumbled with her bra, unhooking it as Aqua cupped her breasts, cool touch sending sparks through her as she desperately spread her legs. She gripped the water ignis by whatever semblance of shoulders she had. 

“To see humans when they’re the most vulnerable and most honest… I think we’re lacking that we can’t see each other like this, and that we can’t connect with each other on this kind of level.”

Aoi whimpered as Aqua thrust slowly inside of her, taking care to rub her clit in the process. She felt so hot and foggy… 

“Th--That’s--Nn--You’re making it more complicated than it is.” 

“Oh? Maybe I am.” 


	3. [Takeru/Yusaku] Lose Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To lose yourself in a person.

His body arched into Takeru’s touch, fingers tangeling in his hair. Yusaku spread his legs, ached for more and more of Takeru. To feel Takeru’s lips against his, to feel Takeru pushing inside, to fill up his senses with one person and drown in it.

To hear Takeru moan his name sent a spark of excitement through him, and to feel Takeru’s hand find Yusaku’s free one and slip their fingers together filled Yusaku with fondness. He smiled into the kiss reflexively, lightly squeezed back when Takeru held his hand.

Yusaku didn’t like the idea of being held in place in any way, to lose that kind of control usually made him panic, but with Takeru, he melted into the sense of safety, and how it was just _cute_ that Takeru wanted to hold his hand like this.

Sparks of pain and pleasure as Takeru filled him up, as Yusaku responded without thinking about it, as their bodies worked together from years of experience.

To know he was vulnerable, to not hate it at all, to be _comfortable_ with this.

“ _Takeru._ ”

He met Yusaku’s words with a pleased hum, kissing him again, and a hard, deep thrust inside of him. The world faded at the edges, and it was only them.

This was as close as Yusaku would ever get to the things romance novels liked to describe, he was sure, but that was fine. He’d never read a book that could capture this sense of comfort and belonging anyway. Was that the “rightness” the books talked about? He didn’t feel right with Takeru but he didn’t feel wrong, to try to boil his feelings into one of those two words didn’t fit.

He felt warm and safe and happy with Takeru. It felt good to feel love and be loved and fit together like this.


	4. [Windy/Revolver] Some Kind of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps, Windy likes Ryoken. Maybe.

For Windy, Ryoken was a fascinating toy to play with, someone that unlocked strange feelings of  _heat_ inside of him--feelings that he knew the other ignis didn't generally feel. Something akin to arousal, despite the lack of sex organs that humans had. Initially, he hadn't even really understood why humans had sex beyond procreation. Seemed unnecessary, and when he inevitably stumbled across video of the act, it just seemed like a waste of time. Too fluffy, too soft, too  _cute_ , absolutely disgusting. 

Initially, Windy had approached Ryoken  _just_ with the idea in mind that it would be fun to startle him, to tease him, but instead, he was met with Ryoken being startled, being briefly  _flustered._ It wasn't entirely surprising, after the duel that they had had, but he  _was_ surprised by the heat inside of him, by how much he liked that feeling, and how much he liked seeing Ryoken off kilter. 

Ryoken was beneath him, his wrists bound with two of Windy's tendrils, and Ryoken was glaring up at him, blue eyes filled with stubbornness and frustration. 

"You're dragging this out on purpose."

"Oh? Is that what you think?" Windy traced a lazy circle around Ryoken's cock with one of his tendrils, "Am I  _taking too long_ for you, Ryoken?"

Windy traced his tendril over Ryoken's cock as light as a feather, delighting in how the human's cock twitched, how his tan skin flushed in his cheeks, how his whole body felt hotter in an instant. Finally, Windy oh-so-kindly wrapped a tendril around Ryoken's cock, stroking slowly, watching his face the whole time. As far as humans went, Ryoken  _was_ lovely. Even with all the burning hatred for humans being gone now, Windy hadn't ever been particularly impressed by any of them except for Ryoken. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that Ryoken had tried to kill him and the others, or if it was just that he was lovely by human standards, or that he was fun to play with, or if it was all of it, but he  _liked_ Ryoken Kogami. 

He ran a tentacle up Ryoken's side, over his nipples, curious until he wasn't, curious until he plunged the tentacle into Ryoken's mouth, heard him choke out a moan on it, felt his tongue immediately massage against it. He was quick to pick up on patterns, to know what Windy wanted when they did this. With that said, it wasn't as though Windy would deny him the things that Ryoken liked even more. He wouldn't be  _selfish._ He wasn't how Playmaker apparently was, at least according to Flame. Windy liked to think of himself as very generous, reasonable and considerate. 

He traced the nearly sharp edges of his mouth over Ryoken's nipples, nipped, moved his head up and bit hard into Ryoken's shoulder, feeling his cock twitch, hearing him moan. Ryoken's reaction to pain was always a wonderful one, being one of the things that, in particular, when done right, drove him over the edge and made him lose all his composure. He stroked his cock faster, tasted blood, bit him harder, felt Ryoken shudder with pleasure beneath him. 

As Ryoken came, Windy thought, maybe, he could admit that Ryoken was kind of cute like this, all spent and bleeding and flushed and tire beneath him. 

For whatever reason he liked Ryoken, he wasn't complaining. 


	5. [Ai/Yusaku] Installation Procedure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just have to buy an offmarket cock to pound your beloved with, but sometimes that's, uh, kinda tedious.

Sitting naked on Yusaku's bed, Ai frowned as he held his dick in one hand and a screwdriver in the other. This was... Pretty tedious. He needed an extra set of hands, but the way Yusaku was so focused on Ai's every move, eyes full of light and excitement, he couldn't bring himself to.

Carefully, he picked up the next screw, picking the hole opposite the first. The sooner the thing was stable, the sooner he could get the rest of the screws in and then put this thing to work.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Yusaku scoot closer, propped up on his elbows, eyes focused on what Ai was doing. He knew his origin was cute, but really? Who gave him the right to be _this_ cute?!

"Do you need help?"

"Yusaku-chan, please. I was amazing to start with, and now I have this amazing body, a marvel of modern technology, why would I need help?"

Yusaku blinked slowly at him and then got off the bed, quickly sitting between Ai's knees and taking the screwdriver out of his hand. Ai's nerves were turned off for the moment, but the way Yusaku took the tool and carefully set about installing the next screw was so tender and delicate, Ai could've sworn he felt it.

They sat quietly for a moment as Yusaku worked, until Ai spoke up.

"It's stupid that I can't just put it in and go." He muttered.

"You're the one that picked this. You could just use your tentacles."

"No! I want to see what it's like! Besides, you're not complaining, are you?"

Yusaku leaned his head on Ai's thigh, those bright green eyes looking through Ai and straight into his soul.

"I'm not." He said, and Ai could feel his heart burst--

"But you were taking too long."

\--and instantly he knew he was pouting.

"Yusaku-chan, you're _mean_."

Yusaku smiled just a little finishing up his work without further conversation and carefully letting Ai's skin back into place, watching it fuse into something seamless.

"Ready to see what it's like?" He asked, lightly kissing Ai's cock as his nerves turned back on, sending a pulse of warmth through him.

"Only if _you_ are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty rough but oh well!


End file.
